It's Easier to Forgive
by dustytiger
Summary: After the team's Italian cooking lesson, Reid and Prentiss sneak away and surprising fun ensues! PWP, stand alone. Set after "Proof" M for good reason.


Title: It's Easier to Forgive  
>Rating: M (for adult type stuff, don't like, or too young turn away)<br>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own Criminal Minds, it belongs to it's creator, network, writers and actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I remain a poor barista and unmotivated skin care consultant.<br>Summary: After the team's dinner, Reid and Prentiss sneak away and surprising fun ensues!  
>Notes: This just popped into my head after watching the end of the episode "Proof." I'm working on some new stuff but I've been working more than usual so it might be slow going. I realise they are acting a tad out of character but it makes for some fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was glad he'd decided to go to David Rossi's for the family cooking lesson he was teaching, even if it had been mostly for Penelope Garcia's benefit. He couldn't remember a time where the whole team had gotten together like that before, but it was a nice change of pace. Some of his best friends were members of that team and when they hadn't been in his life daily it had been difficult for him. Thinking he had lost one had been the most difficult thing he'd even endured. He had gone to his other friend, Jennifer Jareau, for weeks, crying and asking for her help; which she always gave, instead of turning to his old demon but he was mad that in all that time she had been keeping a secret from him. His friends all knew he hated secrets and lies. After talking with Emily Prentiss he realised he was being a hypocrite – he had his own secrets from his family and friends. As much as it had hurt she had had her reasons for needing to pretend to die just like he had his reasons for keeping his own secrets. It hurt more because after his struggle with Dilaudid he had never kept a secret from her again.<p>

He realised he was being selfish holding a grudge about events that no one could change. He had his friend back in his life and for that he should be thankful. It was not often that someone got to get a second chance with someone who was thought dead, and he wanted to take advantage of that. Standing between Prentiss and JJ seemed like the most natural choice for him to take his place for the cooking lesson. He even thought he saw a nod of approval from the senior profile who was glowing with delight as he shared his Italian cooking knowledge with his surrogate family. Reid surprised his friends and the whole group as the lesson continued, not missing a beat despite being late. It constantly amused him that his friends assumed he had no cooking skills, despite the fact they knew he had been forced to take care of himself and his mother after his father left before he was a teenager.

The team continued their lesson, enjoying each other's company as much as the food and wine. Reid knew that his two best friends noticed his glass never getting emptier, and that they both knew why. He had toasted with the rest of them but the red liquid barely touched his lips before he set the glass down. He had never seen the group smile so much before, and wondered if there could be some way they could make these lessons a more regular occurrence. Although he could cook when he had to, Reid never enjoyed the task. It always seemed like something he had to, but hearing someone talk as passionately about food he realised there was another side to cooking, one that he wanted to learn firsthand. Even their boss Aaron Hotchner had been able to let his guard down and allowed himself to not only smile but even laugh as the lesson continued.

Reid was most closely watching Prentiss through the whole lesson and realised that despite her eagerness to try the various ingredients she seemed to struggle at actually getting them all together. In all the time he'd known her he'd assumed she knew how to cook because of her love for food, but Reid was starting to question that. Reid found the whole process of cooking rather natural and always thought that everyone else did; like an instinct in order to keep yourself nourished to survive. Prentiss had been able to make her dish edible but only with help from both Rossi and Reid, much to everyone's surprise. After their meal Rossi surprised his students with a homemade Tiramisu and coffee. Everyone was now seated together at the table enjoying the treat.

After they ate they all stayed at the dining room table talking and taking advantage of the down time they were sharing. They were all laughing, and refilling their wine glasses and coffee cups. Reid excused himself feeling a headache starting. He went to his messenger bag and pulled out a prescription bottle then went into the bathroom. He didn't bother closing the door behind him and moments later Prentiss was standing behind him, looking worried about him. She closed and locked the door behind her. She had worried about him the whole time she'd been gone, knowing he'd been suffering from horrible headaches. She hoped that the stress of her supposed death wouldn't make his health worse. She hadn't seen him taking any kind of pain of pain killers in a long time and wondered if she had something to do with him taking them again.

"Spencer," she whispered feeling tears starting to form.

"It's just a headache, if I take this soon enough it helps it from getting worse and I don't end up at the hospital," he assured her. "They've been better since you've been back."

Reid was surprised when he felt Prentiss' lips against his, it had been so long since he had tasted those sweet lips, and despite the wine on her breath she still tasted as sweet as he remembered. Sometimes late at night he thought he was forgetting, even re-writing their past but feeling her lips against his made everything come flooding back, and he knew it was the truth. The bond he'd shared with her was something he knew was unique, but she had still hurt him in a way he had never been able to forgive anyone for before. She was unlike any woman he ever knew and hoped to make the most of the time they shared, especially after almost losing her.

"Spencer," she whispered curling into him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"I thought I wouldn't see you again, I thought it might never be safe for me to come home. I'm so sorry I had to hurt you, if there had been another way I would have found it. But if Doyle found out about you I never would have been able to live with the guilt of what he would have done to you after what happened to him because of that investigation."

"We work with some of the best profilers in the world and none of them knew," he reasoned.

"It's different with Doyle because of our past, I regret it every day and I don't want him to to ruin more of my life. If I had thought anything else may have helped I would have done it. Please believe me. I know that we might not be able to go back to how thing were before but I'd at least like to be friends again."

"I don't want things exactly as they were, and I certainly don't want to go back to being just friends."

"What do you want?"

"No more lies."

"I want that too, Spencer."

"Good promise me you'll never keep anything from me again because if you do it will be like you never came back into my life."

"I promise," she assured him. "There are no more skeletons in my closet I promise you that. I didn't tell you because if I thought if I didn't tell anyone it would never catch up to me. I'm so sorry."

It felt right to be perfectly honest and vulnerable with him, after everything that had happened between them. She stood there for a long moment waiting for him to say something to reassure her that they could keep building on whatever they had started before she was forced to leave. He practically devoured her in a kiss. She moaned softly enjoying the feel of his lips against hers again. It didn't take long for her to feel his fingers traveling to her belly and making their way higher. She gasped but was glad she had decided to wear a skirt that day. She hadn't expected things to go in this direction when she had followed him into the bathroom. She had only wanted to be sure her friend was all right she needed him to know she still cared.

"Spencer," she whimpered. "We can't do this here."

"You don't want this?" he asked her.

"Of course I do, but I'm not sure we should be doing this in Rossi's bathroom."

His hands continued to travel up her body stopping just above her breast. "You're the person who told me about having sex in a friend's home being exciting and amazing; it seemed like something I should do at some point in my life and I wanted it to be with you. If we happen to do that in a legendry Lothario's home I think that' all the more dangerous and thus exciting. Tell me you don't want to do this right now and I'll stop, you have my word." His fingers gently moved to her ribs almost tickling her as his lips moved toward hers.

"Spencer, so good," she purred "I missed you so much." She kissed him for a quick moment.

"I missed you too Emily," he told her, his finger now grazing her nipple through the soft fabric of her bra.

She knew logically that what they were doing was a bad idea but she didn't want him to stop. It had been too long since she had his long fingers exploring her body, and she knew that even waiting a few hours until they left for the evening might be too much to bear. He had unclasped her bra and his hands were now freely exploring beneath her sweater. The moment his fingers began to pinch her nipples she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out, it was not long before he'd lifted the sweater she wore and latched onto one nipple and then the other.

"Spencer," she panted. "We have time for that another time, as wonderful as that feels."

She moved her hands to his belt buckle and quickly undid it. She then unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of his pants, hardly moving them out of the way before she reached into his boxers and took his length into her hands. He hissed with delight feeling her hands wrap around him. She stroked his erection a few times, not that he needed any encouragement springing to life. She told tell that he was more than ready as he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. She stepped away from the undergarment as he reached for a package from his pocket. She took it from him and rolled the prophylactic over his swollen member as his fingers explored the soft, wet flesh he had just exposed.

"Spencer," she warned him again as his expert fingers began to manipulate her clit.

"I can't help myself," he defended.

"Right now is not about all the amazing things I know you can do to me. I don't need anything fancy I just need you inside of me so bad Spencer."

It didn't take long for Reid to process and oblige the request. He lifted her into his arms with ease and slowly guided her toward him. He wanted her to know he was the one in control of this encounter. She again bit her lip to try to silence herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved a few steps so that she could use the counter for support and began to move slowly at first. She pulled him as close to her as she could and it didn't take long for them to start to lose control. It had been far too long since they had been together. There was a time where they both thought they would never get this chance again and they were going to take full advantage.

"Oh, god Spencer, I forgot how good this feels," she whispered throwing her head back an accepting whatever her gave her.

"I couldn't forget. I remember how tight and went and perfect you are. I thought I'd never feel you wrapped around me again. Emily you're perfect," he babbled, it was like music to her ears to know she could still stop this man's mind for even just a few sensual moments.

Her eyes opened for a moment and she noticed for the first time that he watched her as he brought her to the brink. She wondered if that was why he never came with her the first time he brought her to orgasm. The whole time they had been together she had never come less than twice, and she thought this encounter would be the first time for that, but she could already feel herself building up. She knew he wasn't as close and she was starting realise why.

Knowing Reid was watching her made it all the more exciting and she felt herself starting to lose control. He leaned down gently flicked her nipple with his tongue which sent her happily over the edge. She was trying to keep her voice low so that no one would know what was going on behind the locked door but having not been with him for all those months made it hard. She couldn't stop the whimpers and happy moans that escaped as she rode the euphoria.

She moaned softly, burying her head in his shoulder as she began to recover from her first orgasm. She forgot just how good this man made her feel. She had never felt like that with any of the men she'd been with before, and she knew she wouldn't find it again. She barely had a chance to come down from the high when she felt his fingers again playing her clit. She let out a primal groan, wanting to touch him but not being able to get her hands or mouth to react. He usually gave her more time to recover but knew that their impromptu encounter couldn't be like that.

"Oh, god, Spencer… I…" she whimpered.

"I know Emily," he assured her. "I'm so close. Stay with me just a few more seconds."

It didn't take long for them both to be pushed over the edge, both trying to control the sounds escaping them as they came together. She came again collapsing against him, wishing she hadn't agreed to this because now all she wanted to do was curl up with this man until the sun came up. She knew she couldn't do that. All she wanted was to go home but she knew that would be rude to their host especially since they had already disappeared for so long.

Meanwhile Rossi was outside the door, he always tried to be a good host when he had people over. He found it odd that two of his guests, one of whom had only had coffee, were missing. He saw the door to the bathroom was closed, and was unsure why they were in there until he heard the unmistakeable sound of a woman in the throes of an orgasm; judging by her trying to be quiet cries he discovered the genius knew his way around a woman. He wanted to be mad at them, but was happy they had completely made up. He also knew he had been known to do much worse things in his younger days. He knew the couple would not be staying much longer after they emerged and decided it was best if he kept the details of this encounter to himself.

The End

Notes: Well that was that. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know...


End file.
